Stop The Wind
by Jutubyra
Summary: Part of Episode 3 is up, an more will come. In the time before Gene Starwind, the XGP15-a2, and all the cast, see the universe that existed over 150 years before the show took place. This is one idea of how it all began.... R&R,
1. And So It Begins.......

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, Gene Starwind, and all things related to the show. They belong to Sunrise and Morning Star and all the other people who are geniuses. Blah, blah, blah, blah......  
  
  
  
Episode 1: "And So It Begins..."  
  
  
The beginning is a truly fragile time. In the year 0003 of the Space calendar, humanity has extended its reach to the stars and beyond; leaving few areas left to be explored by humans. In this era, the only "power" of the universe is the tremendous power of the Space Forces and their Security Fleets. In this time, there are no organizations of piracy; and there are no renegades classified by the name "Outlaws." However, this time of historical stagnancy has yet to encounter the force of the powerful winds of change.  
"Hey, kid," the bartender began to ask his teenage customer sitting at a table next to the doorway. "Don't you need to get goin' now? I mean, it's already 2 a.m."  
The boy looked up and took another swig of his bottle of Sake. "Nope," he answered lethargically. "I'm waiting for someone-" but before he could finish, a husky looking man in a black trench coat and glasses walked in through the door and up to the bar tender.  
"What'll you have?" the bar tender began.  
"Excuse me," the stranger began to ask. "But have you seen this person?" He took out a prison photo of teenage boy with messy, black hair; an eye patch around his right eye; and a stern expression. The bar tender looked at the photo, then the boy at the doorway, then the picture again, then the boy, the photo, the boy, and finally said yes to the other man and pointed to the boy. The man walked over to the kid and kicked over the table he was sitting at. The boy just kept drinking, until the man spoke.  
"So, you're Jutubyra?" the man asked sarcastically.  
"It's about time, dumb-ass." Jutubyra mouthed off in a pissed-off tone.  
"Hey, you lil' punk!" the man snapped at him." 'You know what kind of trouble you're askin' for?!"  
"What's it to you, pal?" Jutubyra got up, pulled out his caster gun-axe, and put it against the man's chest. He fired, and as the smoke cleared, what was left of the man was a pile of scattered and dismembered cybernetic parts on the floor. The bar tender stared in shock at the mess as Jutubyra walked off. He stopped, and flipped a coin at the bar tender, paying for his drink. As he walked along side the road, his ears detected the sound of an on-coming transport vehicle from a mile away. "Crap! He brought back-up!" Jutubyra broke into full speed (40 miles an hour) and ran towards the spaceport when it occurred to him that he had some powerful weapons. "Duh!" He said as he took out his ion cannon blaster and charged it up. He then stood in place and waited for the transporter to arrive. As it did, a young girl (about his age) walked across the street, too tired and too caught up in her own problems to see the on-coming transport vehicle.  
"*Sigh*" the girl named Miyumi said to herself. "This is boring and pointless. I never said that I wanted to go on this stupid quest." And she was right. If it were up to her, she'd rather stay on her home-world; giving orders, being pampered by her servants; be respected by her people; and- suddenly she saw the vehicle in front of her and it somehow exploded too.  
Jutubyra had leveled the vehicle in one shot. He blew out the smoke from his gun's nozzle. He smirked and said to himself, "...And to all a good night." He looked at the wreckage, and as the smoke cleared, he saw a girl with black hair and wearing something like a royal priestess's outfit, lying on the ground. "This day just keeps getting better and better..." he said to himself. He walked to the girl and asked if she was alright. She got up, brushed off her garments, and retorted.  
"You know, I was going to destroy it myself," Miyumi lied in a bragging way. "You were just a split-second earlier."  
"Not from where I stood, kid. Looks to me like you planned to be that vehicle's speed bump."   
"Feh. I could have destroyed it. Here, see that lamp post over there?" Miyumi pointed to a post about 30 yards away. She took out her bokken and swung it in the air in some formation, and then swiped at the direction where the pole was. A blade of energy flew at the post and blew it up with ease. Miyumi rested her weapon on her shoulder and smiled with pride. "Hah. Now do you see? I'm not just your average "kid" anymore, am I?" Jutubyra snatched her bokken and examined it.  
"Hm..." he looked at it and twirled it around a bit.  
"Hey! Give that back!" Miyumi whined as she kept jumping up at Jutubyra, who held the wooden sword above the whiney brat's head.  
"So, you want it back?" he asked the girl.  
"Yes!" the girl complained some more.  
"O.K." Jutubyra said with a grin. He dropped the sword from the air, and it landed hard on the girl's head.  
"Ow!" She squeaked as she dropped on her knees and began rubbing her head. "You meanie..." she grumbled. "That was rude, and you shouldn't take things that aren't yours. Humph!"  
Jutubyra cocked an eyebrow at the spectacle of a girl and asked, "Hey kid, are you some sort of ethics nut or something?"  
This made her really mad. She stormed up to Jutubyra and spoke. "You ignorant ruffian! How dare you insult me! And quit calling me a kid!"  
"Um, compare your height to mine, squirt." Following Jutubyra's request, Miyumi looked up to notice that the top of her head was level with Jutubyra's shoulders.  
"Gee, um, well." Miyumi blushed in total embarrassment. She looked down and mumbled some inaudible things, while Jutubyra walked off. As he did, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and listened. Nothing. He continued walking and heard the sounds again. This time he turned around to see that the girl was following him.  
"What are you doing?" Jutubyra growled.  
"In my culture," she began. "If a person saves your life, you are repay the debt with your services or by saving their life."  
" 'Repay the debt with your services', eh? O.K., how about you strip-" Jutubyra started.  
"There are limits, you know!?" Miyumi snapped, a little peeved and embarrassed.  
"Damn..." Jutubyra thought. So much for that option. "Fine." Jutubyra said as he walked into the middle of the road, in front of an on-coming truck. The truck hit its breaks 2 seconds after it launched Jutubyra across the street and into a building's brick wall, where he made an impression of his body in the it. Miyumi gasped and ran to Jutubyra to see if he was hurt.  
"Are you alright?" Remarkably, Jutubyra got out and brush his arms off as if the incident had been a fleabite on him. Miyumi sweat-dropped and a few individual strands of her well-kept hair stood up and out of place.  
"Some help you are. As much as I'd hate to be," he began. "I'm O.K. Hm? *BLARF*!" Jutubyra vomited on the sidewalk tile next to Miyumi, who jumped back in disgust.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Miyumi asked almost concerned.  
Jutubyra wiped his mouth with his trench coat's arm sleeve. "Yeah. That's just the Sake I had a while ago. My system processes this stuff slower than most people do. You do realize now that if you follow me, this is what you'll see a lot of." Jutubyra got up and started walking to the Space Port when Miyumi started to yell.  
"Wait! Hey, I command you, wait for me!" Her whining did no good until Jutubyra stopped in place and turned to Miyumi.  
"If you're coming with me, then there's some rules you'll have to abide by: One, don't expect me to help you out that much, if at all. Two, I take orders from nobody. And Three, if you don't keep up, you'll be left behind. Got it?"   
Miyumi got up and scowled the best she could at Jutubyra. "Humph! You should feel honored that I'm coming with you. I am Princess Miyumi Shinitullia of the Shinitullia Clan. I am crowned princess of the Northern Quadrant of the- Hey! Where are you going?!"  
"I'm going before my ears give out." Jutubyra continued to walk and consider his situation. The chick's royalty, he thought to himself. But her skills are pretty good. She's too young and naïve. Her personality will probably get us killed, or it'll make me snap and make me want to kill her. Well, maybe I should ask her...  
"So, you still want to follow a complete stranger?"  
Miyumi, who had just caught up, answered, "You're not a complete stranger. I know that you're a jerk, a barbarian, a pervert, and a drunkee. So there!" Miyumi stuck her tongue out and pulled her bottom eyelid down, making a face at Jutubyra. He sighed as she did this, and had a bad feeling that things were going to change around here. Just then, Miyumi spoke.  
"By the way, I never did catch your name."  
"Jutubyra Asgard." He answered. "I'm a renegade."  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	2. The Journey

Episode 2: "The Journey" 

Episode 2: "The Journey." 

When humans left for space, societies branched out; forming new and stranger cultures than before. The Chinese are certainly no exception to this fact. In fact, the Chinese pose as an immense majority in Terran population statistics. Despite numerous cultural separations, all of the Chinese cultures of space believe in relatively the same values and ideals. These include training the young for their future, treating the elderly with great respect, and countless other beliefs. And, in certain monarchies/dynasties of the Chinese, there is the strong belief in tutoring and preparing young heirs for their future throne. Sometimes, the ultimate test in these lessons taught to royal heirs is for them to leave their home world on a quest of self-discovery and to learn their place in the universe. Though many princes and princesses have despised this belief in the past, none have failed this task to this date. However, there is always a first time for everything... 

"So, where to next, o' fearless leader?" Miyumi asked Jutubyra sarcastically. They were at the Space Port's access terminal, and Jutubyra was at the computer, typing away. 

"Have patience, o' weary peasant." Jutubyra retorted. Miyumi's face glowed color that would make a tomato look pale. Jutubyra knew what he had just done, but didn't realize what the consequences were until Miyumi whacked him upside his face with her bokken, as if she were playing tee-ball with Jutubyra's head. 

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME WITH A LOWLY COMMONER!!!!!!!" Miyumi shrieked at Jutubyra from the top of her lungs. When Jutubyra got off the ground, rubbing 

his face's side where Miyumi hit him, he suddenly wished he didn't have super-hearing, because he heard Miyumi's shriek like it was an explosion in his shattered eardrums. 

"Geeze! Isn't it rude to yell at all if you're royalty?" Jutubyra snarled at his tormentor, who lifted her nose into the air and turned her head away from Jutubyra, giving him a "Humph!" Jutubyra resumed typing until he found what he was looking for. 

"Well?" Miyumi asked impatiently, wondering what Jutubyra found. 

"I've got our next ride: a class C trade ship. It's caring tons of food products, so we won't get hungry. It's-" 

"What?! You mean we have to take a low-class ride and take their stuff without their permission? Are you crazy? No princess should have to-" 

"Are you going to come onboard or not?" Jutubyra yelled from 20 yards away to the ranting princess. "The flight leaves in about 15 minutes." Miyumi growled at Jutubyra's direction. Well, she growled the best way a refined and 

snobby princess like her could do. Anyway, she stomped off toward Jutubyra and (attemptedly) scowled at him for walking off again. Jutubyra gave her a passive look that made her back off from him a little. She sighed and followed him to 

the spaceship. Around halfway towards the ship, Miyumi sat down. 

"Ow..." Miyumi rubbed her stomach's side in pain. "Hey, wait up." She called to Jutubyra. Jutubyra stopped and grumbled something about a royal pain in the ass. 

"It's called a walking cramp, kid." He snorted. " Might as well get used to it, 'cause it'll happen allot." Jutubyra looked at how far they were from the shuttle. They were at least a mile away. Jutubyra sighed and walked over to the princess. "Listen, we've got a mile to go before we get to the 

ship. So, get up and-" 

"My side hurts really bad; could you carry me, pwee-ese?" Miyumi asked in a tone that denoted seduction. 'This is embarrassing,' she thought to herself. 'I'm resorting to THIS method to convince him...' Miyumi looked at Jutubyra 

rolling on the ground in laughter. "Grrrr...HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Miyumi demanded. 

"YOU- HAHAHAHA- want ME- Heh-heh- to CARRY you?" Jutubyra practically wet his pants from laughter. He continued laughing and hitting the ground with his fists until Miyumi swung at Jutubyra's head with her bokken, as if she was playing golf. Jutubyra recoiled in pain and got up rubbing his head. "I was laughing 'cause- ow- YOU'RE the one who's supposed to be doing ME the favors. Well, am I right?" he asked. 

"True, but I can't go anywhere with this cramp, and you said the shuttle leaves in less than fifteen minutes. So, I doubt you'll want to miss it and be stuck with ME and my bokken..." Miyumi rubbed her weapon in a menacing way that 

made Jutubyra back off about ten feet. 

"OK, fine..." Jutubyra grumbled as he helped Miyumi up and onto his back. She clasped her hands around his neck while Jutubyra held onto her legs. He got up, and started walking again, noticing that the girl wasn't that heavy. He then realized where his hands were, and tried to resist what his male hormones were telling him to do. 

'C'mon, man. Do it! Ain't nothin' she can do to you.' 

'Uh, yeah.' Jutubyra thought in his head. 'She still has her bokken. I WON'T-' but before he could finish, a surge of testosterone in his body caused his right hand to move out and squeeze the underside of Miyumi's right thigh. Miyumi jumped in place as Jutubyra withdrew his possessed hand and tried to apologize, but was being strangled, yelled at, and beaten with a wooden sword by the furious Miyumi. 

"YOU PERVERT!! HOW DARE YOU!? I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!" Miyumi kept terrorizing Jutubyra, who broke into a run towards the space shuttle. 'Man, I TOLD you this would happen!' Jutubyra yelled in his head at his hormones. 

'Geez, why didn't you warn us about this?! At the rate she's going, she's gonna beat you into sterility in about five seconds.' Jutubyra was wandering HOW he could be having a conversation with his hormones. He stopped thinking when he arrived at the shuttle. He dropped Miyumi 

and took out his blaster, aiming it at Miyumi to make her stop, which she did reluctantly. 

"Listen," he began. " I'm SORRY for that. I wasn't thinking, and-" 

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T!!!" Miyumi yelled at him in rage. "NOBODY EVER WILL VIOLATE ME AND LIVE!" 

"Wrong answer...." Jutubyra mumbled to her. He nudged his blaster to the side and fired, missing Miyumi's head by an inch. Miyumi didn't budge before or AFTER the blast. Jutubyra blew the smoke from his gun and looked at Miyumi with one pissed-off expression. "Let's try this again," he began with an angry tone. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I apologize. Oh, and sorry about the gun thing." He put his gun back in his coat and blushed in total embarrassment. Miyumi looked down and mumbled something. "What?" Jutubyra asked her. 

Miyumi kicked a pebble off to the side and spoke a little louder. 

"And... I'm sorry for the beating down on you part. I was just a little shocked, and-" Miyumi was interrupted by a voice over an intercom. 

"Shuttle NCS- 4826, you have permission to launch in five minutes, repeat, 

five minutes." 

"Let's go." Jutubyra suggested as he and Miyumi jumped into the cargo hold. After the y sat down, Jutubyra decided to break their silence. "What was it you were going to say?" 

Miyumi snapped out of her thought and responded. "What? No-nothing. Never mind." The ship began to vibrate as it started to take off. Then it went through a sudden jerk as it launched into space. Sensing that this would be 

another long trip, Jutubyra got out a shiny metal object from his back pocket. He put up to his mouth and started to play it. It gave off a smooth, sweet, metallic melody. It was a harmonica. Miyumi listened to the sound of the sad 

music and was pretty impressed. Jutubyra stopped and looked at Miyumi staring at him. 

"What?" He asked her impatiently. 

"I can sense some sadness in you." Miyumi said almost in a pity. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Oh, it's JUST a special ability the royal family possesses..." Miyumi began to boast. "We of the royal families can sense other peoples' emotions-" 

"Like dogs can?" Jutubyra interrupted with a smile. 

"Grr! Well, actually, you're not to far off from the truth. And, one last thing: why did you blow up that vehicle that almost hit me?" 

"It was a transporter of cybernetic men from the guys who are after me." 

"Which are....?" Miyumi gave him a quizzical look. 

"The Mjolnier Corporation. I'm one of their flunkies that escaped about thirteen years ago. I was one of their guinea pigs and I've been on the run from them ever since. Satisfied? Now, let me ask YOU something: Why were you out at 

this time of the night?" 

"Well..." Miyumi slowly began. "I'm on a quest of self-discovery, it's a tradition for the first-borne heirs of the royal families to go on a quest to learn our place in the universe. This is usually done at the age of 15, but I decided to go earlier to prove that I'm more than an adequate heir." Miyumi lied. 

"So, HOW old are you?" Jutubyra cocked an eyebrow at Miyumi. 

"What? I'm 13, of course. Just how old are YOU?" Miyumi glared at Jutubyra. 

"16," he retorted. "Give or take a few months. And you said you left early because you felt you could be better than your pre-cursers or something?" 

"Well of course." Miyumi lied again. "What do you think my parents threw me off of the planet because I was being too snobby? Or, being too selfish? Or...or.." Miyumi's head bent down and she started to sniffle a bit. Jutubyra looked at her, 

almost concerned. "I'm not THAT bad, *sniff*. I just... didn't want to have such huge responsibilities." Miyumi turned away from Jutubyra and lay against the cargo bay's wall. 

"Hey, Miyumi?" Jutubyra asked, now COMPLETELY concerned. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'M not accusing you of anything. And, actually, I think that was wrong for your 

parents to do that." 

"*Sniff* Really?" Miyumi wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry about what I said earlier, the part about you being a drunkee and stuff. I guess I shouldn't pre-judge people so easily......" 

"Better get some sleep, I found out that this trip's about ten hours long." Jutubyra and Miyumi each positioned themselves in laid-back, comfortable positions. 'Well, I've managed to get on her GOOD side. I think that'll make up for a lousy day.....' he thought to himself as he got some sleep. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. The Great Assassin

Untitled 

EPISODE 3: The Great Assassin 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OLS, Sunrise does, and I don't own the characters Gene, Melfina, etc. So, don't sue me. Now, leave me alone and let me sleep... 

Assassins and bounty hunters come in many forms; be it humans, cyborgs, androids, or alien races. As bounty hunter/ assassins differ in shape and size, they also differ in their view on their job. Most assassins foresee their job as just a job, that their victims' lives are irrelevant to them. Some assassins show respect for the ones they kill, giving honor to those that have passed away because of them. However, there are some who take on the job of assassination and bounty-hunting only to feed their lust for carnage and blood. None of these assassin/ bounty hunters is more feared than a woman named Aiyuma Sau'Ria. Her instincts to kill and fight have left bounty-targets mentally broken and have left few remains of her assassination victims. For one who is well known for her lethal skills, little is known about Aiyuma herself. There are rumors that state that she is cyborg, and others that tell about her having acute senses that are impossible for a human to possess all at once. There are even rumors that say she is a deadly cloning/biological engineering experiment gone wrong. Whatever the case, Aiyuma is a foe whose name means one thing in galaxy: "Terror..." 

Jutubyra crouched into a sprinting position, ready to leave the ship's cargo bay ASAP. Miyumi saw this and decided to do the same. 

"Alright, get ready to run on the count of 3," Jutubyra advised his new travel-partner. 

"Just hope that you can keep up with me," Miyumi boasted with a grin. 

"Whatever..." Jutubyra shook his head. Just then, the doors began to open up. "OK, 1...2...3!" Just as he gave the word, Jutubyra sped off at speeds usually impossible for a Terran to attain without the aid of some vehicle. 

Miyumi simply stared in disbelief as she saw Jutubyra run off into the distance. Remembering that she too needed to leave, Miyumi sprinted behind Jutubyra's position, trying to keep up. Eventually, the blur of Jutubyra running suddenly disappeared into the distance. 

"What the HELL?" Miyumi said to herself, yet again, in disbelief. She kept running at her usual pace, which was pretty fast for a Terran. 

Miyumi arrived at the exit gates for the spaceport, only to find Jutubyra resting against the fencing as if nothing happened. 

"About time you made it here," Jutubyra grumbled a bit. "Do you have ANY idea how long I've been waiting here?" 

"You never told me that you could run that fast," Miyumi scowled at Jutubyra after she caught her breath. "You could have AT LEAST let me catch up with you." 

"Look, I told you earlier that if we got spotted, they'd throw us in jail for trespassing. So, therefore, I couldn't wait up for you, YOUR HIGHNESS." The way Jutubyra said 'YOUR HIGHNESS' really got on Miyumi's nerves. Jutubyra was, once again, getting dangerously close to hitting one of Miyumi's anger spots. 

"Why, you son of a-" Miyumi began to cuss. 

"Spare me. Besides, it's not MY fault that you can't keep up with a superior being..." Jutubyra said smugly. Unfortunately, Jutubyra had REALLY crossed the line of Miyumi's tolerance for his insults this time. And with Jutubyra's remark, Miyumi did the worst thing that she could think of to Jutubyra: 

She kicked him HARD in his GROINS. 

"OH SH-" was all Jutubyra managed to cough out as he fell to the ground, curling into a fetal position in agony. 

"There. Who's the superior being NOW?" Miyumi smirked as she looked down at her victim. "Well?" Miyumi backed her foot up for another kick 

"Y-you are..." Jutubyra said painfully. `This is just great,' he thought to himself. `I have to let her WIN now. Jutubyra didn't usually like submissiveness. In fact, he absolutely HATED it. But then again, when you've just taken a blow to the most sensitive region of your male body and a few words to be said are all that stands between you and never being able to perform in bed; admitting defeat in an argument and killing your pride doesn't seem so bad any more. 

"That's more' like it." Miyumi beamed triumphantly. At her feet, Jutubyra started to get up. 

"Geeze, this sucks…" Jutubyra mumbled to himself as he stood up, making Miyumi face-fault. "Let's go, then," he said to his Chinese `friend.' 

" Where to?" the princess asked as she got back up after seeing Jutubyra making a full recovery from her kick. "Do you have a place in particular that you'd like to go to?" she asked. 

"Not exactly. I've never been here before, so, I think we should go into town and check it out. Unless you have a PROBLEM with that." Jutubyra said as a reassurance to Miyumi that he wasn't going to try and do something that would make her mad. Lord knows he didn't want to take another blow from Miyumi's foot AGAIN. 

"Fine then. We'll go into town." Miyumi grinned, knowing why Jutubyra asked her if she had a problem with his plan. And so, the two walked off towards the city to see what they could find. 

*** 

After walking for a half hour, the two travelers gave up and called a taxi to rode to the city. They arrived at around late afternoon, a few hours before sunset. The city was awesome. No, awesome couldn't accurately describe it. It was emense, bright with color, full of action and (just as Jutubyra's luck would have it) full of beautiful women. 

`Hot Damn!' Jutubyra thought with joy. `This is gonna be one GREAT stay on THIS planet…' Jutubyra looked around, trying to find a place packed with women. And, just as his luck would have it AGAIN, one of these places was a really nice looking bar. `All right. I was getting kinda thirsty any way…' Jutubyra looked at Miyumi, still staring in awe at the city. Seeing his moment of opportunity, Jutubyra made tracks for the bar. 

"Hey, Jutubyra," Miyumi started. "what do say we go find a- Hm? Jutubyra? Where'd you go?" Miyumi looked around for her fellow traveling companion. She looked all around until she came across a place that he MUST be at: the bar. Miyumi sweat-dropped and proceeded into the hang-out of alcoholics. `Yech…` She thought in disgust. `What a sty!' She looked around the vicinity and spotted a boy in a leather bomber-jacket sitting at a table with a girl (about his age) in a SUPER skimpy outfit. Miyumi stormed up to the table, over-hearing their conversation as she approached the two. 

"…Yeah. It's loaded; and, if you get me a couple more drinks, I'll let you shoot off my gun, babe." Jutubyra said to the girl sitting with him. She considered his offer and decided to accept it. She got up and left Jutubyra to get two more bottles of some of the strongest alcoholic drink the place had; which Jutubyra would like. At that point, Miyumi grabbed Jutubyra by the ear and dragged him out of the bar, causing everyone to look over at him and laugh at the spectacle. "Oh sh*t…" Jutubyra groaned to himself, totally embarrassed. Eventually, what seemed like an eternity to Jutubyra, the two had left the bar and stood outside on the sidewalk. Jutubyra glared at Miyumi in rage and disgust. "Why the HELL did you do THAT for?" he growled at the girl in fury. 

"I take my eyes off you for ONE second, and where do I find you? In a sleazy bar, chugging down booze, and getting ready to pay something like $14.99 an hour to be with a trampy hooker. You should be thanking me for getting you out of there." The princess said as if she had a point that was valid. 

"To start off with," began the enraged Jutubyra. "that `sleazy bar' was actually a restaurant. Second, I was drinking some expensive Sake. And finally, I was paying $4.99 an hour." Jutubyra was about to rag on Miyumi on how selfish SHE was until a person walked by our main character and STAPLED a flyer onto his forehead. "OW! What the f**k!?" Jutubyra swore as he tried to yank the staple out of his head. 

"Wait! Hold still…" Miyumi said as she got out her bokken and used it as a lever to pull out the staple. Within seconds, the wooden sword flicked the tiny piece of metal off of Jutubyra's skull. "Are you OK?" Miyumi asked as Jutubyra rubbed his head. 

"I've had worse. Now, WHO did that?" Jutubyra looked around to find the culprit. He couldn't see any one who stood out in the crowd. "Damn it." 

"Hey, Jutubyra," Miyumi began to say. "Look at the flyer. It says `Come visit the Heimdal Mountain Hot Springs. Free Food Bar with every stay. Free Message by our Professional Hot Spring Girls…" Miyumi continued to read on out loud, but Jutubyra only caught the last two things she said: free food, and a group of spa-chicks there to give him the time of his life. 

`Well well well… Oppurtunity knocks once more… He thought and grinned. "Let's check it out, Miyumi." Jutubyra suggested. 

"What? Really? You want to go-" Miyumi said, looking up from the brochure. 

"Absolutely. In fact, let's go now." 

"Um… I'm kinda broke so-" 

"Fine, I'LL pay." 

"What's with the change of heart? You suddenly want to be nice to me. Did that staple go a little too far into your head or something?" 

"No, no. I figured as long as we're here, we might as well go do something BOTH of us can agree on. Plus, whoever nailed this ad to my head will probably be there, so I can pay them back. 

More of this chapter to come on the way… 

So, You like? You DON'T like? Leave a Review with your opinion(s), they'll help me decide on whether I should finish this @#$%^& series or not. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
